


Improper Usage of N64 Rumble Packs

by LuciustheDragon



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64 Game), i guess it qualifies as..., more like sexily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciustheDragon/pseuds/LuciustheDragon
Summary: It's been a long day, and Banri just wants to play some Smash Bros with his boyfriend. Of course, Itaru makes sure it can't be that simple.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Improper Usage of N64 Rumble Packs

**Author's Note:**

> lol have fun

Banri and Itaru have engaged in many a Smash Bros battle, and this pastime hasn’t changed after they started dating. It’s something they get in the habit of doing when Banri’s stressed out with college assignments because it blows off steam. Today was one of those long and frustrating days, and Banri knows Itaru could sense it. So when he invited Banri to play with him for a few rounds of the original Super Smash Bros, Banri didn’t think too much of it. In fact, when Banri arrived and Itaru beckoned him over to sit in his lap, he was thrilled—embarrassingly so. He maintained his sly fox grin, but in that moment, Banri was much more like a dog. If he had a tail, it’d be wagging like hell. 

Well, not anymore. Banri feels more and more like he was tricked. A few rounds go as usual. They’re fiercely competitive and great at what they do, so they both have their fair share of wins. This round, however, is when shit gets dicey.

Banri goes in for a well-timed smash attack with Fox, which sends Kirby flying off-screen. Victory really is sweet against Itaru. However, Itaru had lowered his controller a bit during the match, so the stupid rumble pack is against Banri’s crotch. It vibrates once when Kirby got hit, then again when Itaru lost the stock. The feeling’s more than a little weird.

“What the hell, man?”

“What do you mean? It’s your win.” Banri knows that Itaru knows what he’s doing.  _ Itaru knows he knows. _ But Itaru maintains his vaguely bored tone that pisses Banri off just enough to ignore the incident in favour of starting the next match.

“Uh huh. Another round.”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

Somehow, Banri continues to put up a good fight despite every hit to Kirby causing Itaru’s controller to rumble. Fox’s attacks are so quick that the rumble pack activates constantly, but it’s so choppy and lacking in rhythm that it’s frustrating. It’s stupid that this is actually making Banri start to get hard. Banri would get on Itaru’s case for teasing him, but the truth is that this is all because Banri is landing hits. Itaru may be the one pressing the remote down, yet Banri is the one teasing  _ himself _ . He doesn’t know what it says about him, that he finds this a bit hot. Doesn’t help that he feels like all the blood is rushing straight to his dick. Banri blames Itaru for any and all resulting brain rot.

Every small victory against Itaru brings Banri closer and closer to losing his mind. The rumble pack is more intense when Kirby flies offscreen. The harsher vibrations after the previous jolts from his combos cause Banri’s hips to thrust up for the briefest of moments. It’s concerning just how good the small bit of friction feels, and Banri can’t help but to let out a small grunt.

“Oh?” Smug piece of shit boyfriend.

“Shut up.” Banri says this, but despite the slight embarrassment, he’s grinning.

“Wait. Banri.” The teasing tone is gone. Banri shifts so he can look at him.

“Yeah?”

“You’d tell me if this was…” Itaru trails off, but Banri knows where this is going. He sounds a bit uncertain, maybe awkward. It’s endearing, and Banri can’t help but kiss him. 

“‘Course I would. Don’t worry so much, it doesn’t suit you.”

“I get that, but—”

“I know. Thanks.” Banri turns back around. The way Itaru is careful and gentle in his own (sometimes stupid) way will never fail to make Banri’s heart surge, and he’s sure it shows on his face. “Another round?”

“You bet.”

Banri had cooled down a little bit while they were talking, but as soon as Itaru’s controller is pressed against him again, it’s like his body remembers. Now that they’ve already talked about whatever is happening, neither of them pretends that it’s an accident or something to ignore. For Banri, that’s a blessing and a curse. It’s a blessing because Itaru is more deliberate, so everything that felt good before is even better. It’s a curse because now, without the pretense of this being just a friendly game of Smash, Itaru is playing dirty to elicit Banri’s reactions. He goes so far as to directly palm him through his sweats, making Banri throw his head back against Itaru’s shoulder with an airy sigh. Banri’s toes curl and dig into the ratty carpet with every twist of Itaru’s unfairly deft hand on his cock. The game is forgotten in front of them; Itaru hasn’t progressed past the results screen for the previous round. Banri could so easily let Itaru have his way with him right now, coax out a mess in his pants from fucking into Itaru’s fist. It’s incredibly tempting, but Banri wants something else.

Even so, it takes all of his willpower to form words instead of just moaning at Itaru’s touch. “Wait—Itaru-san, s-stop.” 

Itaru doesn’t remove his hand, but he  _ does _ stop moving it. “What’s up?”

Banri debates with himself for a minute if it would be less embarrassing to tell Itaru what he wants directly or indirectly. He ultimately decides that it’s embarrassing no matter what, but that the indirect way would be more fun. So he focuses on steadying his breath and  _ definitely not _ the grip of Itaru’s hand. “We’re in the middle of our game, aren’t we?”

“We are.” Itaru’s clearly amused, which is a relief because that means he most likely caught on to what Banri’s insinuating.

“So I don’t see why we’re stopping now, yanno? Unless you’re afraid of losing to me.”

Itaru scoffs, and with that, he picks up his controller again and starts the next match. “Oh, I’m gonna make you eat those words, Banri.” Yeah, well,  _ he fucking better _ . 

If Banri wasn’t sure that Itaru understood what he was asking for, he has no doubts now with Itaru’s rumble pack once again on his crotch. Banri is always up for a challenge, but trying to win against Itaru in Super Smash Bros while his dick is aching for attention is one of the more frustrating ones. Itaru capitalises on every set of vibrations, sliding the controller down and back up Banri’s length whenever Banri manages to execute a combo or knock Itaru’s Kirby out of bounds. 

Arousal stirs up a few other tucked away desires, and Banri’s addled mind starts interpreting the vibrations less as a form of teasing and more as a method of praise that rewards him for holding his own even with the handicap. He’s with it enough to play the game adequately yet horny to the point that every touch feels absolutely wonderful. The heady thrill Banri gets from winning and the extra stimulation from the rumble pack is a powerful combination that he can’t withstand for long. 

It’s clear after another couple of rounds that Banri can’t sustain his advanced level of play with Itaru being such a tease. Banri’s just nailing a combo when Itaru rubs the cartridge just around the tip of his cock and makes him totally lose his momentum. In a game like this, every second matters, so Banri knows he’s fucked when the game goes forgotten for several seconds from each bout. He forgets about it more and more until winning isn’t even on his mind anymore. 

At this point, precum dots his sweats where the tip of his cock strains against the fabric. Even with Itaru obviously throwing, Banri can barely land a hit, much less keep up a combo, so it’s impossible to maintain the feeling he’s chasing after. He’s too damn needy to care about dignity, sighing and groaning with every hit that rewards him with a little more stimulation. Banri is soon rubbing his cock against Itaru’s controller even when it  _ isn’t _ vibrating. He barely has any semblance of technique, just mashing buttons in the hopes of just a little more of what felt so incredible before.

So when Itaru lifts his controller and ends the match, Banri doesn’t even try to suppress his desperate mewl.

“Itaru-san,” Banri whines, “why’d you do that?”

Itaru would make fun of him, but he doesn’t want to risk making Banri stop being as cute as he is right now. He settles for laughing quietly to himself. 

“You’ll thank me in a minute.” Itaru tinkers with the match settings for a small while before starting a new match. Soon after it starts, a fire flower appears on the stage.

“Banri, are you listening to me?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“You want to cum, right?”   


“Fuck you, Itaru-sa—aahn!” Itaru lowers his controller to firmly press against Banri again. After the short amount of time without it, Banri can’t stop himself from pressing his hips up.

“Don’t give me that, Banri. Well, even if you’re being obnoxious, your body is honest.” There’s no point in denying it, not that he wants to. Even if it means proving Itaru right, thrusting his hips feels too good to  _ not _ do. Itaru has teased out enough precum that a bit of it is on the rumble pack, slicking it up. Is Itaru going to be mad later? Absolutely. Does Banri care about that right now? No.

“I’m going to ask you again: You want to cum, right?” Itaru moves Kirby off the level to self-destruct to really hit his point home, making Banri squirm in his lap as he presses the controller firmly down. It’s almost too much to bear.

“Fuck...no shit I wanna cum!”

“Then you are going to pick up the fire flower and use it to your heart’s content. Got it?” Of course. The fire flower lets out a constant stream of fire to hurt the opponent. It will give Banri everything he could ever want, and all he has to do is press and hold one button.

“...Uh huh.” Banri wonders briefly if there’s some kind of catch, but it’s not worth considering when he’s immediately rewarded for doing as Itaru says. The rumble pack just  _ keeps going _ as Banri uses the fire flower. There’s no technique involved, so he grinds against Itaru’s controller with embarrassing abandon and doesn’t even bother to coordinate with Itaru’s movement. It’s not long before he feels the telltale coiling of warmth that has him crying out and thrusting his hips with no shame, babbling without any thought.

“Oh—Oh fuck, Itaru-san, god it feels so good, I can’t…! I-I—”

And then, the rumble pack stops with cruelly perfect timing.

“Oops. The fire flower stops working after a bit. Too bad.”

Banri’s cock throbs with his heartbeat like it’s working off the memory of the rumble pack, but it’s not enough. He’s so close, but it’s not enough. All he can do is whimper pathetically while salvaging some dregs of feeling as he haphazardly gyrates his hips. He never goes over the edge, only gets maddeningly close as his cock rubs against his pants where they’re loose. 

“Itaru-san…!” 

“Whining doesn’t tell me what you want.” 

“Itaru-san, I need to cum!” 

“Remember your manners, Banri.” It’s annoying when Itaru acts older than Banri most of the time. Maybe it’s this context, or Banri is just delirious from want, but the way Itaru is treating him like a brat makes his cock twitch and causes another spurt of precum to stain his pants

“Please!! Itaru-san, please,  _ fuck _ I wanna cum, please,  _ please _ !” Banri’s in a fog at this point, saying whatever comes to mind as something that might let him find what he’s looking for.    
  
Itaru presses a few buttons, and a new fire flower spawns. “Good boy. Do what you want.” Banri would hate the way his cock throbs even more at such a small scrap of praise, but he’s too far gone to care as he scrambles to move Fox to pick up the fire flower. The wonderful rumbling starts again, and with a firm press of the controller to the head of Banri’s cock, he cums with a shaky moan that comes out more like a whimper. Itaru rubs him with the rumble pack so nicely that Banri has to stay grounded by pressing his nose to the crook of Itaru’s neck as the orgasm surges through his body in waves. He hears Itaru talking to him through it, but he doesn’t understand anything. 

It takes longer than usual for Banri to settle, but now, he’s boneless in Itaru’s lap, controller put down on the floor. Itaru must have put down his own controller without Banri noticing, because his fingers are stroking his hair. It’s a tender gesture that feels a bit out-of-place after doing something as weird as getting his boyfriend off with a Nintendo 64 rumble pack, but Banri appreciates it.

“Good?”

Good? It was at least a little better than good. Probably a lot better.

“Yeah. It was.” Banri yawns. Damn, a long day and a good orgasm is a brutal combo. “Real good. But you… how about I—”   
  
“Don’t worry about me. Now get off so I can clean up. Dried cum is gross.” Without so much as a tired groan of protest, Banri gets pushed off Itaru’s lap, but Itaru makes up for it by throwing him a tissue and (to his astonishment) clean boxers. Banri would protest not returning the favour, but he really is is exhausted. He sits there and stares at nothing for a little while before Itaru snaps him out of his daze. “Senpai’s out for the night, so clean yourself up and go to bed. I’ll be there once I get your cum off my controller.”

He scrunches his nose at Itaru. “Gross.”    
  
“It’s your cum.”   
  
“Stop talking about my fucking cum.” Banri wipes himself down and changes before crawling into Itaru’s bed. He brushes away some chip remnants and makes himself comfortable as he waits for Itaru. Itaru sure knows how to take Banri’s mind off of things; his difficult day feels so far away now. 

It isn’t too long before Itaru joins Banri in bed with his phone and starts grinding in one of his many mobile games. Banri isn’t actively playing the game Itaru’s grinding for, but he’s familiar enough with it to know what’s going on. He curls up against Itaru’s side, resting his head on his chest. Banri is used to looking out for other people and being depended on, so he appreciates the fact that he can let go around Itaru, who is also rather good at spoiling him when it counts. 

“Hey, Itaru-san.”   
  
“Hm?” Itaru doesn’t look away from the screen, but Banri knows he’s listening. 

“Thanks.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

They lie in comfortable silence. Banri watches Itaru play his game until he can’t keep his eyes open, then he falls asleep listening to Itaru’s heartbeat and the light taps on the phone screen.

**Author's Note:**

> banri: noo!! you can't just put the controller on my dick and call it a day!!
> 
> itaru: hehe rumbe pack go brrrrrrrr


End file.
